


the past is another planet

by draculard



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Amputation, Canon Adjustment, Episode: s03e20 Twin Suns, M/M, Tatooine (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: All the rage went out of him in the middle of the fight.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142
Collections: It's All in the Name (Take #1)





	the past is another planet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



All the rage went out of him in the middle of the fight. Maybe it was seeing how quickly Kenobi had aged; maybe it was the jolt of seeing those familiar blue eyes in a face turned brown by the sun, underneath a shock of hair eaten by white. Maybe it had nothing to do with Obi-Wan at all.

Their lightsabers went off at the same time. For a moment, with the red light gone, Maul couldn’t see a thing. His eyes were still adjusting when he heard Kenobi moving, and he flinched for just a moment before he realized Kenobi was only sitting down. 

His robes rustled as he lowered himself onto the ground, back before the campfire, legs crossed like he was already halfway to meditation. But those eyes were still sharp, still bright, and they were pierced to Maul so thoroughly he knew Kenobi wouldn’t be looking away.

“Join me,” Kenobi said, and Maul snorted, but he felt his grip loosen on his lightsaber at the same time. A moment later, he let go entirely and didn’t even look down as it dropped into the sand.

He stamped around the fire to Kenobi’s side.

The sand was cold, not yet warmed by the rising suns. It soaked up all of Maul’s body heat; he could feel his rage leaking away as he sat down heavily, gracelessly, by the man who’d almost killed him when they were both young. He unhitched his prosthetics with a flick of his thumb, letting them fall away with a mechanical hiss. 

The ruined stumps of his amputated legs jolted against the ground. He hissed; it was a sound so slight most other men wouldn’t have heard it. He could feel Kenobi’s eyes sliding his way nonetheless.

“What is it?” Kenobi asked. Beside him, Maul kept one hand on the wound that had long since scarred over but never truly healed.

“Nothing,” he said, watching the twin suns. “Just a phantom pain.”


End file.
